A Myriad of Colors
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: A collection of unrelated Pokemon Special one shots, because that manga is totally awesome. /Chap 9: "How is anyone going to take you seriously with you wearing that multicolored snuggie? The patterns and colors on it are hideous!"/
1. Shopping

Not that many people know about the awesomeness that is the Pokemon Special manga, so obviously, not much fanfiction on it either. Eh, don't expect too many reviews for this story.

Pokemon Special is a more literal adaptation of the Game Boy games than the anime, but it has a _much_ better story line and characterizations. It's hard getting the manga in America, as Viz discontinued releasing it years ago and the only way to get it in English is by shipping it from Singapore. Nobody really translates the manga online either, except that there's some nice people who scanlate the Singapore translations.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Shopping

**Characters:** The Kanto Dex Holders, mentions of Daisy and Bill

**Timeline:** Somewhere between the GSC arc and the FRLG arc

* * *

Blue insisted that they all had to get together without the distraction of a major crisis for them to stop, so, as a result, Red, Green, and Yellow found themselves at the entrance of the famed Celadon Department Store.

"C'mon! Today we're going to have some fun! Why so glum?" Blue said cheerfully, nudging Green in the ribs with her elbow. "I thought today was your day off from the gym."

Green, the Viridian City Gym Leader, glowered at her. "I was _going_ to visit my sister today."

Blue laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure that Bill is really taking good care of Daisy."

Green's glare grew more intense, and Red and Yellow flinched as it seemed to physically weigh them down, but Blue easily ignored him as she promptly shoved all three of them through the automatic doors.

Red and Green could feel the dreading feeling of DOOM creeping throughout their bodies, as males are naturally cautious when in the company of females in a large shopping area. Green made sure his wallet was safely inside of his zipped-up jacket pocket. He might be getting paid for his Gym duties, but there was no telling how much money would be left in there after this day was done.

Blue led them throughout a variety of stores, and they genuinely had a decent time together. They listened to music at the kiosks at the music store, flipped through various books and magazines at the bookstore, and even played several games at the arcade. Blue didn't actually buy anything, but it was a good move that Green safeguarded his money. When it was time for lunch and Blue insisted on paying, he noticed that it wasn't _her_ wallet that she was taking the money out of.

(Red didn't notice what was missing until the next day.)

When Blue spotted a clothing store, her eyes lit up. "Hey Yellow! Let's try something cute on!"

The younger girl yelped, her long ponytail flying behind her as Blue grabbed her arm and pulled her into the store. The boys sighed before warily following them.

Blue was yanking various articles of clothing off the racks, her arms full before she marched Yellow towards the changing rooms. Yellow was looking distinctly uncomfortable as she was pushed through the curtains with something the boys didn't see.

"I don't think I should wear this, Blue!" Yellow squeaked out.

"Don't worry!" Blue replied before going into the changing room adjacent to hers. "I'm sure you'll look great in it!"

The boys waited outside of the rooms, and Blue's curtain flew open and closed every few minute so that she could show off and pose in a different outfit each time. A sporty outfit, an indigo evening dress, a black bikini…

(As by now, it was obvious to tell that Blue no longer needed to wear Pokeballs inside the front of her dress.)

Red blinked rapidly at her, and it looked as if Green was massaging a headache away.

"I hope you're not planning on buying all of those," Green commented, wondering how Red's wallet would fare by the end of the day.

"Don't be silly. This is just for fun," Blue said offhandedly, still in the bikini. Turning her head around, she called out, "Hey Yellow, are you going to come out anytime soon?"

Yellow hadn't reemerged from her own dressing room.

"I-I don't think I sh-should come out l-like this…" Yellow's voice quavered out. Blue rolled her eyes and promptly swept the curtains open. Yellow squeaked in horror.

She was wearing a frilly pink dress, liberally but tastefully adorned with lace and ribbons. The sleeves were long and bell-shaped, and the poofy chiffon skirt ended well above her knees. Her hands flew to cover her face, but it did little to hide her furiously red cheeks.

"You look adorable!" Blue exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Green rolled his eyes at Red, whose cheeks were glowing warm. Blue widened her smile mischievously.

"I mean really, you're so cute I can't see how _anybody_ could _possibly _mistake you for a _boy_!" she said, her hand near her mouth as if telling a secret, though her voice was far too loud to suggest such a thing. Red sputtered, as he was reminded how he was the last one to figure out Yellow's true gender.

Blue was laughing at Red and Yellow's blushing faces, and Green shook his head.

"Pesky girl…"


	2. Snap

Before you read this, I should warn you: This contains spoilers for the recently released Volume 29, the finale of the Emerald arc. I read Coronis's summery on the Serebii forums and looked at the few scans he put up. If you don't want spoilers, leave now.

I'm personally impressed with the way the whole thing wrapped up. One of the biggest squeal factors was the major Pokemon Snap reference in which Todd is hired to take pictures at Pokemon Island. And thus, a one shot dedicated to him.

00

**Chapter Title**: Snap

**Characters**: Todd, mentions of Professor Oak and first ten Dex Holders, primarily Emerald

**Timeline**: After Emerald arc

**Genre: **General

00

Todd looked through the photographs he had taken, figuring out which ones to present for Professor Oak's report and which ones to save for his personal album. There once had been plans to develop Pokemon Island into a resort, but the plans had long since been shelved because the construction would have disrupted the numerous Pokemon who inhabited the island. Trainers were not allowed on the island, but Oak had given him permission to take pictures there for research purposes.

Todd still couldn't believe what he was doing, though. He had started out as a no-name journalist, and here he was now, working for THE Professor Oak, the most renowned Pokemon expert of all time.

Emerald was to thank for all of this, Todd knew well. The mischievous, vertically challenged Pokedex Holder who had unwittingly gotten him involved in more danger than he would have preferred. Perhaps that wasn't quite fair to blame Emerald for the fact that he nearly had gotten killed a fair number of times, seeing how he himself kept following the Dex Holder around the Battle Frontier. Now that he though back about it, he wasn't quite sure why he did so. Sure, he was hoping that interviewing the Frontier's challenger would land him a big enough story to climb up a few steps, but it had to be more than that. Maybe it was when Emerald easily managed to save him from that (rightfully) furious Sudowoodo with a gun that shot out clumps of dirt. Maybe it was when despite the fact that he didn't have any Pokemon on hand and claimed that he merely enjoyed battling for sport.

In any case, as Todd watched Emerald brilliantly conquer one facility after another, he somehow bonded with him, understood him, and even saw how short the blonde boy really was without the stilts and hand extenders.

After the whole 'Guile Hideout' fiasco was over with all ten Pokedex Holders blowing away the fake Kyogre that threatened to flood the Battle Frontier, Professor Oak called him. Todd wasn't exactly sure what the Professor saw in him and his amateur photographs, but it was enough for Oak to bestow him an important mission.

Todd smiled fondly as he looked at some of his favorite pictures...

A Pikachu mock-surfing on an abandoned surfboard... (it had nothing on the Champion's own surfing Pika)

A Charizard spewing out a 'Flamethrower' in his direction... (honestly, he was only trying to feed that Charmeleon! He didn't mean to knock it into that lava pit!)

A trio of Jigglypuff singing and dancing... (it was a good thing he saved them from those Koffing!)

He even got a shot of all three of Kanto's Legendary Mirages: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Apparently the professor already had some ample information on them, as Blue, one of the Kanto Dex Holders, had already captured them and released them later. Todd was amazed that all three of them were now residing on the island, and he was proud of the shots he had taken all the same.

As he was finishing arranging the photos, he picked up his folder to present it to Professor Oak. A single photo slipped out, depicting three mountains grouped together that had the appearance of a giant Dugtrio. Todd wondered why the professor was interested in the several landmarks that resembled Pokemon on the island. There was that tree that looked like a Cubone and that puff of smoke that looked like a Koffing...

Todd picked up the fallen picture and slipped it back in; he'd ask Oak later. He had to call Emerald too. Apparently Scott had plans to open a Battle Frontier in Sinnoh and Emerald was eager to try it out when it was open.

Adjusting the camera that hung around his neck one last time, Todd took a deep breath and walked out.


	3. Relationships

Well, this is a small overview on some of the more canon pairings of Pokemon Special, so please no bitching about how you hate this pairing or how I should have added this one. I'm pretty open about pairings, and I admit that I'm kind of warming up to GrantedShipping (Lance x Yellow), but these are just the solid pairings that'll probably happen.

Didn't add any pairings from the DPPl arc, 'cause I haven't read it yet and I don't know the characters well enough.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Relationships

**Characters: **Yellow, Red, Ratty, Misty, Kra, Omask, Silver, Blue, Green, Gold, Bill, Daisy, Ruby, Sapphire, Winona, Wallace, Pika, Chuchu

**Timeline:** Kind of all over the place

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

* * *

Yellow admired Red greatly for all that he had done for both her and the Viridian Forest. He had saved her life, presented her her first Pokemon friend, and defeated the evil organization that threatened the forest. It didn't take long for her admiration to blossom into an innocent infatuation. She didn't recognize her feelings, even when she was drawing pictures of him in her sketchbook with Ratty by her side. All she knew was that her face warmed up and her heart fluttered whenever she thought of him, and those feelings increased in strength by several times whenever she was actually close to him.

And one thing Yellow could never figure out was why she was so shy and unable to tell him that she was actually a girl.

* * *

Misty realized she had feelings for Red when it was confirmed that he was indeed missing and in probably danger. She held Kra, who was once Red's Krabby, in her arms whenever she was worried about him-which was nearly all the time. Perhaps that was why she gave Yellow her Omanyte, as she hoped this could somehow aid the straw hat-wearing child in searching for Red. When the battle against the Elite Four was over and Red was reported to be safe and sound, she meant to confess as soon as possible, but in the wake of the destruction left from the fighting, she never had the time. When the Tomboyish Mermaid finally decided that she was going to do it a near year after, she saw him talking to Yellow on the video phone, and both of them seemed to be so happy.

So she turned around and ran, so upset that she completely forgot that Red still thought that Yellow was a boy.

* * *

Silver and Blue cared very much for each other, for they had spent their miserable childhood with only each other for comfort. Silver's feelings for Blue wasn't purely platonic, but he knew well that Blue only saw him as a little brother.

Silver was alright with that; all he wanted with Blue was to make her as happy as possible, and he couldn't provide that happiness. All he could do was protect her and help her as much as he could.

And that's why he didn't like Green; the older boy had a habit of calling Blue a 'pesky girl' and Silver would glare at him in response.

And when Gold dared to feel Blue's bottom, Silver didn't hesitate in beating the daylights out of him, even if the amber eyed pervert did save the world.

* * *

Bill grew to be rather fond of Daisy as she helped him with repairing and maintaining the Pokemon Storage system. She was a kind hearted yet capable person who had a knack for brewing a good cup of tea...not to mention that she was a very pretty woman.

Of course, Bill couldn't even dream of having a relationship with her. Her little brother was Green, the runner-up in the ninth Pokemon League Championship and the Viridian Gym Leader. Even if he did face up against an Elite Four member, Bill could hardly consider himself anywhere close to Green's level, and he couldn't guarantee how much of himself would remain in one piece if Green found him making moves on his big sister.

* * *

Wallace and Winona once had a loving relationship, but it didn't last very long. Winona had always known that Wallace was stronger than her, and that fact always made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she ignored it and just enjoyed being in his arms. And when the she passed the Gym Leader's exam with flying colors and was appointed supervisor of the Gym Leaders, she felt assured of her own ability and that she was Wallace's equal...until the Water Artist washed away all competition in becoming the Hoenn Champion. It didn't matter that he stepped down from his position to become the Sootopolis Gym Leader; it was obvious now that he was far more powerful than she, and she now felt more suffocated than comforted when he embraced her.

So she broke up with him, even though the two of them still had strong feelings for each other and being separated from each other was more painful than being together.

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire had been in love with each other ever since the tender age of six. Ironically, when the two of them met again after five years of being separated, they failed to recognize each other and hardly got off at the right foot. Through dangerous adventures and painful hardships, the two of them started to fall in love once again, and when Sapphire spoke of a boy who had once saved her life from a wild Salamance and how she confessed that she like Ruby more than him, Ruby promptly shoved her into Wallace's air car, determined to keep her away from danger. And in the midst of the near apocalypse caused by the legendary weather trio, it was a spur of the moment that Ruby pulled off his hat, revealing both his scar and his feelings for her.

Once it was all over, Sapphire was enraged that Ruby claimed not to remember anything, including the confessions. Though he suggested otherwise, his feelings for her were still the same.

The problem was that he was only a preteen; he could love, but it was WAY too early for him to even _think_ about a serious relationship.

* * *

Love between humans are complicated matters, and the humans themselves insist on making it even more complicated than it already is.

Which is sort of pathetic once one compares those stated relationships to that of a certain pair of Pikachu; they saw each other, they liked each other, and after being given some 'alone time', they promptly produced a egg that hatched into their offspring.

One could almost envy them for making the whole process so dang simple.


	4. Mountain Lodge

For the fanfic contest at the Pokemon Special/Adventures Fanclub on the Pokecommunity forums. Longest one shot I've ever written, and I'm still not too sure of my romance-writing skills...but all hail my fave Pokespe pairing! Warning: a lot of speculation here.

* * *

**Chapter Title: **Mountain Lodge

**Characters:** Red, Yellow, Pika, Chuchu, mentions of Mewtwo, Storc/Sird, Entity 1, Silver, Sabrina, Blaine, and Morty.

**Timeline:** After Emerald arc, somewhere around DP arc?

**Genre:** Romance

* * *

It was only after the elation from the conclusion of the Battle Frontier incident had long since faded did Red and Yellow realize with a horrified start that something was still wrong, that something was still missing.

_Mewtwo_.

Hadn't the genetic Pokemon also get caught in the blast that was meant for the Deoxys known as Entity 2, the same attack that had turned them to stone? So where was it now? Mewtwo wasn't with them when they were restored. Yellow had asked Silver, now residing in Viridian City, if he knew anything, as he managed to retain consciousness when he was a statue. He had regretfully confessed that he knew nothing of Mewtwo's current whereabouts. All he knew was that Storc had somehow escaped from Lorelei's ice shackles (Red was dying to know how she managed such a feat) after petrifying them, but not before she spoke a few chilling words:

_"Deoxys has escaped...but it seems that I have reaped something equal in return..."_

Best case scenario, she only meant turning them into rocks.

Worst case scenario...

In any case, Red and Yellow felt that it was their duty to make sure Mewtwo was alright. Red had told her how they were the only two humans besides Blaine who Mewtwo trusted; if Mewtwo truly was in trouble, they _weren't_ going to let that trust down.

They had first gone to Saffron City to see Sabrina to see if she could help-she knew of Mewtwo's existence as she was once a high ranking member of Team Rocket-but it turned out that her tracking abilities were limited. Then they had acquired Mewtwo's old Master Ball from Blaine in Cinnabar and had taken it with them all the way to Ecruteak City in Johto to ask Morty if he could use it to locate Mewtwo, but that too turned up no leads. Morty, to his surprise, had not been able to see anything.

They had felt rather rejected and were about to take the Magnet Train back to Kanto when Oak called them via Red's Pokegear, telling them how he learned that there were special meteorites in Veilstone City in the Sinnoh region. Red recalled how Entity 2 told him how it planned to use such meteorites to be able to freely change between its Formes. Deoxys possessed incredible abilities that included tracking...

Crys was planning to make a trip to Sinnoh to capture the region's Pokemon for research, but Red and Yellow felt that it was more appropriate that they themselves take the mission to find Entity 2, and in turn Mewtwo. So the two of them had gone over to Olivine City to catch a ship headed for Sunyshore City.

Veilstone was relatively close to Sunyshore and shouldn't have taken long to reach, but due to a freak storm on their way there on the mountainous Route 214...

"Kyaa! Red!" Yellow cried out, trying her best to keep her straw hat from flying off her head. "We need to find shelter, _now_!"

The wind and the rain whipped painfully on their bodies. Unable to see anything in the darkness, Red quickly pulled out a Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside. "Pika, use '_Flash'_!"

_"Pi!"_

The mouse Pokemon landed on Red's hat before letting out a bright light from its tail. It was still difficult to see, but by squinting his eyes, Red was able to make out the shape of what appeared to be a house...

"Yellow, c'mon!" he said, grabbing one of her hands and rushing towards it. Though it was only around a hundred feet away, it might as well have been a million miles the way the storm beat down on them...

They finally reached the door, which Red began to pound on relentlessly. The door opened easily enough, albeit with a little creaky groan, and the two rushed in with Red slamming the door shut and flipping the clasp over to make sure it stayed shut.

With Pika's_ 'Flash'_ still in effect, the two Dex Holders took in their surroundings. It appeared that they were in a tiny, single room log cabin, completely empty except for a fireplace and a large crate beside it. A sign on the wall above crate welcomed any weary traveler and requested that the firewood box be refilled after a stay.

So they were in a stay-in sort of place, meant to provide refuge to anybody who needed it. The crate contained a decent amount of branches and logs, and Red went to work in building a fire. It took a while, but soon a warm, cheery fire crackled in the fireplace.

Yellow sneezed several times before he was finished. Both of them were still soaked to the bone from the storm.

"We'd better change our clothes before we die of a cold," Red said, peeling off his short-sleeved jacket and his cap. Yellow's face became flushed with embarrassment as she took off her own straw hat, her ponytail limply falling out. Red's own cheeks were tinted with his namesake, and he quickly turned around.

"Y-yeah, so we better change."

Yellow too faced the other direction. As she stripped off her belt and her tunic, she couldn't help but to listen to the rustling of cloth behind her. Her blush intensified as she wondered what he looked like without his shirt.

_I didn't really get a good look of him back at the Battle Frontier...WHAT AM I THINKING?_

She took out a spare (but identical) shirt from her pack and replaced it with the one she was wearing. The leggings underneath her heavy-duty trousers were still alright, so she kept them on. The rest of her clothing, including her purple boots, would have to dry in front of the fire. She patted her hair, noting how the rain loosened her ponytail holder. She pulled it off, letting her long blond hair fall freely past her waist.

"Hey Yellow, you done yet? I am."

"Y-yes, Red!"

She turned around to see Red in his jeans and black shirt. The clothes he had been wearing were already spread out in front of the fire, and Yellow knelt down and added her own there. Pika was still shivering, holding out his paws towards the flames. Smiling a little smile, Yellow reached for a Pokeball from her belt. Out of it popped Chuchu, Yellow's own Pikachu. Pika looked overjoyed at the company, and Chuchu immediately began snuggling up beside him to keep him warm.

Yellow was somewhat surprised to see Red's arm go past her head to pat Pika on the head. _That's right, Red was holding me in those arms for two whole months..._

_EEK! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!  
_

Red and Yellow sat before the fire, but before any conversation could start, lightning flashed, thunder rumbled, and Yellow yelped. Almost automatically, she reached for her hat which she placed on her head, holding on to its wide brim with both hands. The thunder rumbled once more, but her reaction was much more subdued the second time around.

"Does your hat make you feel braver?" Red couldn't help but to ask. Yellow gave a slight nod.

"Blue gave it to me before she sent me to go looking for you. After the battle with the Elite Four was finally over and I was safe and sound in my own bed in my own home, I couldn't believe what I managed to do. I did things I never imagined in my own dreams. I guess the hat reminds me that I really can do something..."

Red's eyes softened and he smiled at those words. "You're really something alright."

"It's kind of funny. It wasn't meant to make me brave. Blue told me that it was important to keep my identity a secret-"

That made sense. Green was occasionally targeted for being Professor Oak's grandson, and there was that time all those years ago when the entire population of Pallet was held hostage by Team Rocket...Red had to hand it to Blue, she was resourceful.

"-and that I wasn't ready to use my feminine charms yet. After all this time, I'm still not too sure what she meant."

Red blinked. He blinked again. And he looked at her in a way he never really looked at her before.

With her long blonde hair down, it hid some of the curves of her babyish face, making her seem a little older (or perhaps a more accurate term would be her_ actual age_) and more like a _girl_. Not to mention that now she was sitting down, her (lack of) height wasn't so obvious...and with her tunic off, it was more apparent that a certain part (or two) was finally beginning to mature...

Yellow held on to the hat a little tighter, her amber eyes on the fireplace and completely oblivious to Red's current thoughts.

_"Pi..."_

The two trainers looked to see their respective Pikachu lying down beside each other in front of them. Eyes closed, their cheeks were rubbing against each other affectionately while their tails were linked together.

It was a very endearing sight.

The two of them produced an egg at a daycare in Johto, hadn't they? The way they looked now, Red wondered if they were planning make Gold's Pich an older brother...say how did Pokemon produce eggs anyway? Was it in anyway like human-

Red and Yellow sputtered at the same time.

"Um...you weren't thinking about..."

"About nothing at all! Nothing!"

"Yes, that's right, nothing at all..."

They couldn't really look at each other in the face for a few moments.

Red finally spoke up, saying something he had often wondered about.

"Hey Yellow, why did you go out looking for me back then?"

Startled, Yellow looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know, over three years ago. You went out looking out for me with Pika and ended up fighting against the Elite Four. What for? I mean..."

Yellow hugged her knees closer to her chest, her amber eyes glazed over as she mulled over and was lost in her thoughts. "When I heard that the person I admired the most was in trouble, I felt that I had to do something for him, to pay back all that he had done..."

_Huh?_

"Saving me from a wild Pokemon..."

_Saur striking at a wild Dratini with _'Vine Whip'_..._

"Taking me back home because I was lost..."

_Flying over the Viridian Forest on Aero..._

"Promising me to take the Gym Leader's test someday..."

_"...the best Gym Leader ever!"_

"And even took down the evil organization that was hurting the Forest..."

Red blinked several times before expression became a flabbergasted one reminiscent of the one he wore when Yellow took off her hat in Ilex Forest. "Yellow, you're, you're...Oh man!"

The image of a little girl with a long ponytail was dancing almost mockingly in his head._ All this time...I don't believe it...Yellow was that girl?...I'm such an idiot..._

Yellow giggled sheepishly. Pika lazily opened a single eye before closing it again.

_Took him long enough...why does my human have to be so stupid sometimes..._

Red probably would have moped over his stupidity a little longer had not a loud cackle of thunder snapped him out of his thoughts.

"We're probably going have to stay here overnight," Yellow said, poking another stick into the fire. "The storm's not letting up."

"Yeah," Red said, pulling his sleeping bag out of his pack and rolling it out. Yellow did the same with hers.

"You know, it's kind of funny," Red said, looking up to the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Huh?"

A soft laugh escaped his lips. "I didn't figure out that you were actually a girl even though I knew you for a year, and now this. Are you sure that you're looking up to the right kind of guy?"

Red could hear a rustle of cloth, and he could see in his mind Yellow nodding her head. "You're strong and brave and you always keep your promises...what isn't there to respect?" she said, her voice soft and quiet.

Red laughed sheepishly again, feeling as though he didn't deserve such praise. "Go to sleep, Yellow. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Yellow was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. "Um, Red?"

Red turned to his side to face her, and saw that she was looking straight up and that her cheeks were flushed scarlet once more.

"Is...is it okay to hold hands while we're sleeping?"

Her voice was so quiet that he had to strain his ears to hear her. Red couldn't help but to soften his eyes, roll onto his back once more, and hold out his arm.

"You're really brave yourself, Yellow."

Her smaller hand found his, and both of them revelled in the tiny warmth that the simple contact gave them.

"Good night, Red."

"Good night, Yellow."

Though the storm still raged outside, they slept more easily than they had in ages.

* * *

**OMAKE?**

Blue never did take out that microphone out of Yellow's hat, and she never did tell anybody else about it...and she did get a little bored now and then...


	5. New Clothes

In honor of the new game that is to be released next year, the Pokecommunity Special/Adventure Fan Club, RedJAlchemist's manga audio project, and everybody's who's been griping about the design of the female protagonist.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** New Clothes

**Characters: **The Johto Dex Holders, Politaro, Silver's Feraligter, mentions of Ruby

**Timeline: **Um...anytime before that hopefully-will-come-out HGSS arc?

**Genre: **Humor

* * *

_Dear Johto Dex Holders,_

_Here are Gold and Crys's new clothes for the future ninth chapter. Unfortunately, the new artwork for the HGSS rival hasn't been revealed yet, so Silver's new clothes aren't included in the package. Sorry Silver, but we're not on the game development staff ^-^._

_Love, the PokeSpe team_

Gold cheered at the sight of the package. "I haven't had an outfit change since my debut! Finally!"

He eagerly opened up the box, singing under his breath about bringing sexy back as he pulled out a bundle of clothing and a backpack. He was about to unfold the clothes when something still inside the box caught his attention.

"Cute," he said, examining the large, poofy white hat and the huge red ribbon adorned on it. He snickered slightly. "Crystal's going to have a fit though. These kind of clothes aren't really her style. I wonder if Mr. Yamamoto can alter the design slightly..."

Gold pursed his lips for a moment, thinking, when a Voltorb used '_Flas__h_' above his head. His expression became mischievous, which never bode well for whoever he was thinking about.

"Hey prissy boy! I need to borrow your camera!"

* * *

_Knock knock._

Silver opened the door which was the entrance to his private dressing room.

(What? Great stars like the PokeSpe cast all deserve their own private dressing rooms at the studio.)

When he saw Gold there, dressed in a new jacket, shorts, and cap, simply _smiling_ at him, that should have been warning enough. He should've shut the door right then and there.

Silver narrowed his namesake eyes. "What do you want?"

"Like my new threads?"

Rolling his eyes, Silver replied, "Are you just here to show off? I have a face lift in five minutes."

"That," Gold agreed. "And to help you into your own."

"Wait-what?"

Silver didn't expect what happened next.

"Politaro! '_Hypnosis_'!"

* * *

Crystal poked her head out of her own room with a laptop in the crook of her arm. "Hey, can anybody tell me why all the forums are saying I'm either going to get a little sister or get replaced entirely? I'm getting kind of confused he-"

"FERALIGATR! '_WATER GUN_!'"

"Gah! Calm down Silver!"

"I will after I see your corpse!"

Crystal turned to see Gold being chased by a furious Silver. Nothing too out of place the-was that Silver in tight white stockings?

Crystal rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing clearly.

"I didn't expect you to wake up so early! Look what you did to Ruby's camera! He's going to kill me!"

"I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM TO IT! '_**HYDRO PUMP**_!'"

Yes, that was Silver alright. In tight white stockings. And short-short blue overalls over a red shirt. And a rather girly, poofy hat on his head.

Silver must've been afraid that if he took time to change, he'd give Gold the chance to escape. Crystal shook her head sympathetically.

"Silver! Just think of how happy you'll make all the fangirls!"

Silver actually froze for a moment. Crystal winced. He looked absolutely terrified, with flashes of badly written fanfiction and far too detailed fanart running through his head.

He promptly snapped.

"Oh shit," Gold muttered, sweat rolling off of him in beads, knowing full well that Judgement Day had finally come for him at last.

"FERALIGATR! '_**HYDRO CANNON**_'!"


	6. Summer Fun

Yet another contest entry from the Pokecommunity Special/Adventure Fan Club, this theme being summer fun. Hopefully I'll win this time. Still had fun writing this up.

* * *

**Title:** Summer Fun

**Characters:** First 10 Dex Holders

**Timeline:** After Emerald

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship/Romance (slight squinting required)

* * *

Today was supposed to be a day of summer fun at the Slateport Beach.

* * *

There was a bit of a mishap inside the girls' changing room.

(screams)

"Young man, this is the girls' changing room! Leave this instance!"

"_Kyaa!_ A peeping tom! Get him out of here!"

"Fluffy, '_Tackle_'!"

Yellow yelped as she tripped over her feet dodging the incoming attack.

Blue sighed as she yanked Yellow up to her feet and took off the straw hat, letting the blonde ponytail fall out. The women immediately saw the error of their ways and immediately looked away and pretended that what just happened didn't. Somebody coughed far too loudly in the background.

* * *

Gold borrowed (stole) Ruby's digital camera and took quite a lot of pictures from his very comfortable spot on a beach chair. He looked through the pictures on the camera's screen, being very pleased with himself.

Slateport Beach was truly heaven on earth; so many cute girls running around in swimsuits...

* * *

So many cute girls running around in swimsuits.

For the first time in her life, Yellow was aware of the washboard quality of her own chest.

Blue wasn't helping.

* * *

Blue was catching quite a bit of attention in her black bikini.

Silver was sulking underneath the shade of a beach umbrella, the shadows making his face appear to be some deity from the deepest level of hell. The aura he was giving out was repelling everybody at a ten foot radius.

A trio of boys was approaching Blue. "Hey cutie, how'd you like to spend some time with us?"

Something glinted in Silver's eye as his aura compressed and shaped into an arrow that promptly shot all three of them in one go.

"A-actually, maybe th-that's not such a-a good id-dea..."

The three of them promptly ran off screaming. Blue shook her head. "Silver, I can take care of myself you know. We're at the beach! Let's have some fun!"

Silver refused to move from that spot, determined to shoot down anybody else who tried to get too familiar with his love interest-_cough cough_- excuse me, _older sister figure_.

* * *

Despite being blindfolded and spun around, Sapphire went straight to the watermelon. She promptly smashed it with the mallet so hard that pieces of the red fruit went flying in every which direction. Quite a large bit smacked Ruby in the face.

Everybody clapped.

"How did you know where the melon was?" Crystal asked. Sapphire rested the mallet on her shoulder and gave a toothy grin without removing her blindfold.

"I could smell the melon, of course," she said proudly.

Ruby grumbled something under his breath while he wiped the juice with the back of his arm, looking very grossed out. Sapphire's ears quirked before she lunged at him, raising the mallet over her head for maximum force.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she screeched as Ruby let out a high pitched scream and began to run for dear life.

It was quite a sight to see, watching someone unable to shake off a blindfolded person.

* * *

Emerald was buried up to the neck in sand, basking in the sun's warmth.

He had quite a lot of sand buried around his feet, making him appear at least six feet taller than he actually was.

* * *

"Beach means beach volleyball! Let's play! Five against five!" Red yelled out, holding up the said volleyball in the air. Several voices shouted out their approval.

The ball promptly knocked Yellow out when she failed to set the ball; her hands were too far apart and the ball went straight through, hitting her in the head.

Silver wasn't trying very hard to be subtle in attempting to cause some bodily harm to Green.

A heated debate started over whether or not it was okay for Crystal to kick the ball.

A more heated debate started over whether or not it was okay for Emerald to use his hand extensors.

They couldn't play anymore at all when Sapphire accidentally popped the ball with her too sharp nails.

Ruby promised everyone that he would give her a manicure later.

* * *

Red and Green decided to play Frisbee, just between the two of them. It wasn't long for them to get really into it, both of them determined to claim victory. They kept forcing the other to move and jump in this direction and that.

Quite a few giggling girls were enjoying the fan service that only two good-looking and sweaty boys could provide.

* * *

"Gold, you shouldn't get in the water yet! You just had all that shaved ice and Soda Pop! You'll get cramps!" Crystal said sternly. Gold just grinned cheekily at her and dove in the water.

A few minutes later...

"Cramps, cramps, AH! Can't swim now! Drowning! Drowning! Dro-"

Everybody was now staring down at Gold's prone body was currently on dry land. Crystal actually looked worried. "I'll have to give him CPR!"

The corner of Gold's mouth quirked up. Crystal noticed and a tick appeared on her forehead. "Actually, we should just leave him here."

Crystal's indifference to his own life was apparently a big enough shock for him to spit out the water in his lungs on his own.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in the horizon as everybody was about to call it a day, when Ruby learned that there was a festival to take place at the Slateport Market.

They rented yukata at a nearby store. The boys were all blushing furiously when the girls came out. Ruby was so stunned at Sapphire's transformation that he didn't even say "Beautiful!" with the customary sparkles; he couldn't even look Sapphire in the eye.

Of course, Sapphire took it the wrong way and got her feelings hurt because Ruby rufused to look at her.

* * *

The kiosks at the Slateport Market now had games and summer merchandise. Gold helped himself to the food. Crystal shook her head when she saw a shishkabob, a chocolate covered banana, and a popsicle in his mouth all at once while still holding other cartons in his hands.

* * *

When Green popped all the water balloons in the first row with the darts and was rewarded a Azumarill doll for his efforts, he thought it was disgustingly cute, so he promptly shoved it into Blue's arms. Silver narrowed his eyes and swiftly popped all the balloons in the second row. He got a Marill doll which he gave to Blue while still glaring at him. Green glared back.

It was on.

The man running the stall bemoaned the fact that these two boys were quickly taking all his prizes away. Blue was enjoying herself immensely.

* * *

The guy running the can shooting stall was a real jerk.

"I shot all the cans, so give me my prize!" Emerald demanded. The man grinned lazily.

"You must be at least four feet tall to receive a prize. Hair and platform shoes don't count. Too bad, shorty."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

It took a lot of eyewitnesses to convince the police that it was not Emerald's fault that the man was now a bloody smear on the floor.

* * *

"Hey look Yellow, a Pikachu mask!" Red said as he pointed to the said mask from the rack. He put it on. "Look, I'm Pika!"

Yellow giggled.

"There's another one!" Red said as he took it and put it on Yellow. "I guess you're Chuchu then!"

Both of them then remembered the relationship that the Pokemon they were masquerading as had. (Un)Thankfully, neither of them could see each other's faces at that moment.

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire walked down the lane, him still not looking at her. Sapphire finally had enough. She grabbed him by the collar.

"Okay, what's your problem? You haven't said a word!"

Ruby mumbled something so quietly that even Sapphire couldn't pick it up. "Say it louder!"

Ruby mumbled louder. Sapphire immediately dropped him and blushed as hard as he was.

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"You really mean it?" she asked in an uncannily shy why. Ruby couldn't help but to smile a little.

"Yeah."

The two of them continued to walk together, this time their hands gently holding.

* * *

Fireworks lit up the night sky in a myriad of colors. The ten of them looked up, in awe of the beauty.

"Today was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Sapphire said.

"You said it!" Gold replied.

Blue stretched out her arms. "Summer's awesome..."

"Um, guys?" Crystal said. "We were supposed to leave at sunset, but since we stayed for the festival, we'll have to stay overnight..."

The happy mood dropped to zero.

"Does anybody have any money left? I didn't bring any camping gear with me," Red said. Everybody checked their pockets, but they had all blown their cash. Even the usually responsible Green (he blamed Silver for that).

The happy mood went into the negatives.


	7. A Different Meeting

I haven't updated for awhile...

I admit it, though I am a Special-shipper, I am quite fond of Granted...even though there's no way in hell of it happening in any sort of scenerio...and it's kind of pedo. No romance in this chap, sorry to the fangirls. A 'what-if' scenerio if Yellow's first encounter with Pokemon was with Lance rather than Red...

Dammit, even if she is my favorite character, I feel like I'm giving too much spotlight to Yellow in this series...

**

* * *

Chapter Title:** A Different Meeting

**Characters:** Lance, Yellow

**Timeline:** Near the end of the RGB arc

**Genre:** General

* * *

Yellow looked around her, seeing nothing but an endless expanse of trees on all sides.

"Oh no," she said worriedly. "I'm lost…"

The bushes rustled behind her and she barely had enough time to scream when a raging Dratini leapt out and-

-didn't attack her. A man she never saw before was suddenly in front of her, his red cape rustling in the wind. His hand, which was somehow glowing, was on the Dratini's head. The berserk fury in the dragon Pokemon's eyes was now gone, seeming peaceful now in the light that shone softly from the man's hand.

"Poor thing," the man murmured, almost pityingly. "Twisted by the workings of arrogant humans…but it's alright now. There is no more need for pain."

Yellow was in awe that the now docile Dratini was rubbing its cheek against the man's, and he returned the affection by stroking its head.

"Amazing," she breathed out. The man turned to face her. Though he appeared young, the way his amber eyes flashed made him seem so _old_…they were a different shade than her own…

"Th-thank you for saving me," she stammered. The man responded by regarding her with contempt.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for the Dratini," he said with his nose in the air, as if he couldn't even be bothered to look at her directly. "I don't care for humans; those filthy beings that can only prosper at the suffering of Pokemon."

"I don't understand," she replied, confused at the man's words. Wasn't he a human himself?

"Just look at the forest," he snarled, brandishing his arm to gesture all around him. "It's being torn apart and used by humans to force Pokemon to grow in strength, but it is costing them their sanity. This Dratini is but one of their victims."

"Is the forest…in pain?" Yellow ventured, holding a hand over her heart. Her eyes glazed over. "I think…I think lately I've been feeling emotions…that aren't really mine…they seem to be coming from the forest…and I think it's in pain…that's why I wandered into it today…"

The man looked rather surprised at her words. Yellow squeaked when he knelt down and his face was an inch away from her own. He was staring intensely at her, and she couldn't help but to be afraid.

"Wh-wha-" was all she could manage before the man beckoned the Dratini over to his side. Now the dragon was in her face as well, the same one that nearly killed her moments ago.

"Put your hands on the Dratini," he ordered. "It helps if your head is close as well."

She was too scared to do anything but to follow his order. She placed one hand on each side of the Dratini's head and rested her forehead on its own. She was surprised to see something vaguely forming in her mind's eye. She concentrated on it and then it came. The Dratini's memories: being suddenly snatched away from its home, being forced into a cramped cage with barely any food, being painfully injected with countless shots, and then being unceremoniously dumped into this strange place with other mad Pokemon itself. The humans it saw…they were nothing but shadows, their eyes were blank and white, uncaring in the midst of its suffering. She could feel it too; the fear, the pain, the anguish…but it was all dulled with bits of hope and happiness now that someone somehow had healed it.

A tear escaped her eye. The man nodded as he stood up. "You saw it, didn't you?"

Yellow couldn't speak, but she wrapped her arms around the Dratini in a tight embrace.

"This is why humans and Pokemon can never live together, side by side. Did you not see what they have done to this poor creature?" the man said, anger seeping into his voice.

She rubbed her face free of tears before looking at him. There was a fiery passion in those eyes now. She looked back at the Dratini, which trustingly lay its head on her shoulder.

"But how did I-

"The Viridian Forest is alive. Every ten years it grants an unborn child from Viridian a gift. Though each child may get different powers, they will always be given the ability to read the minds and heal the wounds of Pokemon."

Yellow blinked at him.

"You are one of those gifted children…as am I," he said. "Both of us have been blessed, and I will use my blessing to save the lives of all Pokemon. Will you not follow me?"

He was holding out his hand. The same hand that had relieved this Dratini from its pain. She didn't want any Pokemon to suffer the same way it had.

She placed her hand in his. "I don't want any Pokemon to get hurt," she declared.

The man smiled at her response and pulled her to her feet. "Good answer. Together, let's build a new world…a new_ paradise_ for Pokemon…"

He took out an Ultra Ball from his pocket, and with a puff of smoke, an Aerodactyl appeared. Yellow only hesitated for a moment before she climbed onto its back. With a powerful flap of its stone wings, it took off.

Yellow still held the Dratini in her arms.

"You've never had a Pokemon of your own before, have you?" the man asked. When Yellow shook her head, he continued, "That Dratini shall be your first."

The Dratini snuggled into her side. Her eyes softened as she greeted it formally as her own Pokemon, "Hello, Dratty!"

Nicknaming it realized that she had yet to introduce herself to the man. "My name is Yellow."

He smirked as he gave her his own name. "I am Lance, of the Elite Four."


	8. Home Again

When Blue stopped by Pallet to swap Squirtle, it _must _have been terrible since her family would probably be the real reason she went there in the first place. And since they obviously weren't there seeing how she doesn't reunite with them for another five years...

* * *

**Chapter Title: **Home Again

**Characters: **Blue and her Pokemon, mentions of Red, Green, and Oak

**Timeline: **Beginning of RGB arc

**Genre: **Angst

* * *

Blue took a deep breath.

The air of Pallet Town was clean and fresh, and it brought tears to her eyes as well as old memories to her mind.

She was finally back.

It was okay to take a break from all her investigations on the bird that kidnapped her and how to defeat the man who commanded it to do so, right? Just to come back to the place she was borne...

The sun was setting as she walked down a dirt road and reminisced about her past. All those years ago when she was snatched away from this place, snatched away from her home, her childhood, her family...

With every step she took the memories grew a little bit clearer. She could remember the happy, cheerful days she had in this little town and the images of her parents became less faded. She had the same exact shade of brown hair as her mother, didn't she? And she inherited her eyes from her father...

Blue gradually quickened her steps before she went into a full out sprint. She couldn't take it anymore. Her old house was in view. The tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she thought about how overjoyed her parents would be to see their long-lost daughter again. There would be hugs and kisses and laughter...

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried out, banging on the door. "It's me, Blue! I'm back!"

There was no answer.

She froze.

Taking a step back, she realized with a horrified start that though it was late, it wasn't late enough for all the lights to be out. Desperately making excuses that her parents just might be out for dinner, she pulled out a Pokeball and summoned her faithful Ditto.

"Key please, Ditty," Blue commanded softly. Ditty complied and morphed part of its body into the shape of a key, which it then inserted itself into the the lock. It clicked open. She called Ditty back into its ball.

Slowly, almost deliberately, she turned the knob and pushed opened the door. The hinges creaked as if they had not been used for a long time.

The faint sunlight shone into the dark room. All the furniture was covered in white sheets. When she took a step inside, it brought up a small cloud of dust.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Blue tried again, knowing full well it was fruitless.

Nobody had lived in this house for a long time.

She made her way through the all the rooms. Here was the living room, where she would do just about anything with her parents. There was the kitchen, where her mother baked cookies, with plenty of chocolate chips, just the way Blue liked them. There was the bathroom where she took bubble baths with her parents as well. And here was her room...

Blue swept off the white sheets with a flourish. Her bed with its pink bedspread was still there as well as all of her old toys and dolls. She opened the drawers and all her old clothes, the ones that would've fit her if she was still five, looked as if they were untouched since the moment she was gone.

She automatically ran into her parents' bedroom.

She took off the sheets here too. All the clothes were gone though. Blue then noticed a small book on the dresser that was marked 'Diary'.

Blue flipped it open to the final entry and read it in the dying sunlight. It was barely legible, as the handwriting looked as if it was written by a shaking hand and the ink was badly smudged. But Blue was still able to make out parts of it; it appeared that her parents gave up on searching for her since she was probably now long since dead and that they could no longer live in Pallet as it held too many painful memories...

The diary fell to the ground with a thud as Blue dropped to her knees, crying her heart out. "It's not fair! How come after all this, I'm not even allowed to see my parents again?! _It's not fair_!"

She didn't notice when her Pokemon popped out of their balls, but she was aware when they cuddled up beside her. She knew that they were just trying to comfort her, that they were there for her...Nidory, Cleffo, Ditty, Horsey, Jigglypuff...

That night, she slept on her parents' old bed with her Pokemon by her side.

--

Blue woke up late the next morning. Slapping her cheeks with her palms, she steeled herself ready to continue on her investigations. She just didn't know what to tell Silver; she had called him up with such joy in her voice on how she was going to reunite with her family...

As she walked down the path out of Pallet, she noticed several small children surrounding a Pidgey. They were hurling Pokeballs at it, though the balls simply bounced off.

"Awe man!" a little girl complained when the Pidgey finally flew away. "I wish Red was here to catch it for us!"

A boy wearing a cap shrugged. "You know he's out of town now. Professor Oak gave him a mission to complete that Poke-whatsit, remember?"

"The PokeDex!" another boy chirped up. "He and Green both! They're out on a journey since they're real strong and everything! I bet they'll even end up competing in the Pokemon League this year!"

"Wow! I bet one of them will win," the girl said. "After all, all the past League winners came from Pallet!"

"I heard Oak gave them a Pokemon each too!" the first boy remarked. "Some really strong Pokemon! I hear there's one left!"

The girl looked wistful. "I wish I could have that last Pokemon..."

Blue didn't hear the rest of the conversation, lost in her longing._ The League...if I win, no matter where they are, they'll hear of me...every last winner was from Pallet...well, _I'm_ from Pallet...and I'd better establish that fact _right now.

She took another deep breath of the clean Pallet air and automatically turned around. There was one more stop here she had to make.

--

It was ridiculously easy breaking into Oak's lab. Now far from the little town, she held up the tiny turtle Pokemon to the sky. He smiled back at her, as if he enjoyed being taken away.

Blue laughed.

"We'll get along just fine, won't we, Turtley?" she asked the Squirtle. The newly christened Turtley nodded happily.

"Let's go then!"

And so Blue was ready to face her future.


	9. In which Ruby is awesome

A prompt from the pokanon kink meme:_ Ruby looooves to sew and design shit, right? So let's have him totally redesign someone's entire outfit, and of course, that person has to firmly believe that "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HOW I LOOK, DAMMIT!" ...lulz. Don't really care who gets remodeled, hell, it could even be GEHTSIS. Have fun, anons~!_

I probably would've skipped this one over had the OP not mentioned Ghethis ^-^. I ended up writing it on the fly and now I'm reposting it here. Except here I just changed a few things to make the story flow better.

* * *

**Chapter Title: **In which Ruby is awesome**  
Character: **Ghethis and Ruby**  
Timeline: **Uh, nothing canon...**  
Genre: **Humor/Friendship

* * *

Ghethis's smirk was momentarily hidden behind his collar. The fools were gathering around him now, wondering what the commotion was. He coughed into his hand before slipping into his mask of regal, firm kindness, and dramatically swept his arm to the side, allowing his cloak to flap in the wind.

"People of-"

"What on EARTH are you wearing!"

Ghethis's eyes flashed to those who were as red as his own. A boy in his young teens was pointing at him. He tried to continue his speech, but the boy's voice was proving to be louder than his.

"Honestly, if you mean to make a speech right now, we MUST get you some new clothes! How is anyone going to take you seriously with you wearing that multicolored snuggie? The patterns and colors on it are hideous!"

There was quite a few who chuckled at his words, and Ghethis was particularly incensed when he heard one of his grunts giggle as well. He told himself that that particular grunt was to be severely punished later.

"Yes!" the boy cried out, his eyes sparkling as he twirled his backpack around and pulled out what appeared to be a sewing kit. "I must design you and your men some new clothes! What you are wearing now are nothing short of abominations! Who designed those, anyways?"

As a matter of fact, Bronius designed the Sage robes as well as the Grunt armor, but Ghethis wasn't going to mention that as he noticed that this rally was quickly turning into a joke. Most of the people had walked away and the ones who remained were amused and curious to see where this boy would go.

The boy had gone so far to climb onto the stage and actually grab his robe, putting it up to his face to better examine it. Ghethis wasn't sure when the boy had put on a pair of glasses, but he had to put a stop to this ridiculousness right away.

He yanked himself free and barked out, "I most certainly do not need a wardrobe change! There is nothing wrong with how I look!"

The boy pouted before turning to the grunts. "Raise your hands, who honestly thinks this man looks completely ridiculous. And raise your hands if you think that you look ridiculous as well."

The grunts looked at each other, their faces showing their growing self-consciousness. The boy's smug smile told volumes.

"Please leave now, you are interrupting a most important speech!" Ghethis all but screamed at him. The boy's had plugged his ears with his fingers at the harshness of Ghethis's voice, but he let out a sigh.

"Alright, you can do your speech, but I insist on talking to you afterward about those hideous abominations you call clothing," he said before skipping down the stage.

Ghethis took a deep breath. There were still a fair number of people around to make an impression on.

"Dear people, I must speak to you about releasing your Pokemon-"

"What on EARTH are you talking about!"

Surprise surprise, it was the same boy. Ghethis tried to continue.

"Have you ever asked yourself if they truly want to be with humans-?"

"If you're a decent person, of course you know if they want to be with you!"

In a flash of light, a regal, serpent-like Pokemon stood beside the boy and immediately began to affectionately nuzzle his face. "Awe Mimi," the boy crooned, stroking its head.

He then turned to Ghethis, a different kind of sparkle now lighting up his eyes. (Where did that microphone come from?) "Behold, my beautiful Mimi! Even when I abandoned her, she still came back for me in my time of need! She really loves me, so that's why I love her so much! She's a special being that I will always be together with!"

He then turned to the crowd, saying, "If you're not sure if you're Pokemon loves you, just ask it!"

Ghethis's blood was now truly boiling as people called out their Pokemon, asking them directly and being answered with hugs and nuzzles. The boy looked at him directly, a look of sadness and pity in his eyes.

"You really must not know Pokemon very well if you believe that they'd be happier separated with humans. I guess your fashion sense is the only thing you'll need help with."

The other people were staring at Ghethis now warily now. He bit back a curse before raising his hand, signaling his grunts that it was now time to leave.

Ruby watched their retreating backs, wondering just what was up with that peculiarly dressed group. He shrugged, a bit sad that he wasn't able to do anything for their clothing or their mentality towards Pokemon. Oh well.


End file.
